Starting over
by WriterchickRuby
Summary: Sequel Russiann problems, read that first if you haven't! After Tony gets found it's up to Gibbs to help him heal, little did he know that Tony would help him do some healing to.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ With In sickness and in health finished I've started on the sequel of Russian problems.**

 **I hope you guys forgive me for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger for such a long time!**

 **English is not and never will be my first languish please take that in consideration when reading.**

 **This story is NOT about finding Tony, it's about healing and accepting.**

 **Have you not read Russian problems before, I recommend you to do that first.**

 **Also please inspire my muse and leave a comment if you like, thank you all for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. Last thing he remembers is him leaving McGee's place in Norfolk before getting shot in the back.

Did McGee hate him so much that he would shot Tony in his back?

No! He refused to believe that!

Even now with the problems between them he hoped that they would be able to make up. Finally registering the pain in his whole body he groaned. He first had to get out of where ever he is now, and figure out if it really had been McGee that shot him.

He looked around the room he was tied up in. It was brightly white, it nearly hurt his eyes, and besides the ticking of a clock very close to his ear, he couldn't hear a thing.

His arm, side and leg hurt and he could feel a sting of pain coming from his back.

'You know Aleks...Tony, betraying mister Arkadi was a big mistake, but you were better off with him as your enemy then me, you know why?'

'Bobrov? W-what...?'

'His plan was to go after you only, but now that you killed him, I am in charge an I will hunt your entire family down, and then, ONLY then, I will kill you, after you got to see your entire family die.'

Bobrov soke in Russian and out of habit Tony spoke in Russian back.

'Arkadi's dead?'

'Few hours ago, just before I shot you in the back, just before those agents came in the house.' Bobrov gives Tony a evil smile.

'I own all his funds now, I have all his money, I will use it all if I need to to hunt every single person you love down, and will let you watch while I kill them, until that time comes, enjoy isolation.'

And with that Bobrov left Tony all alone.

All he could think of was what had happened, hadn't weeks passed? Had he dreamed the entire conversation with McGee? That has to be it! In his dream he had still been sore but now he was really hurting, he could see the blood coming from his arm and felt it from his leg and side. He had been wearing a vest which saved his life but it was not a foolproof plan.

'Gibbs...I think I screwed up again...', he says while listening to the time ticking by.

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva, Balboa and the backup had only been slightly to late. They had heard the gun fire die and rushed to the house. When they entered the only people there were Tony's old partner and Arkadi, both dead.

Gibbs hates the fact that Konn got off easily with a bullet between his eyes, it was just to easy and quick.

He now was glad to hear that Arkadi had taken slightly longer, he had been hit in the gut and had bled out. Tony and Bobrov however...are nowhere to be found.

That had been four weeks ago now and every day he got more and more worried. Tony had gone and got himself captured and now it's up to Gibbs to find him and kick his ass for it. But first he needs to find the younger man which had proven to be a bigger task then they had expected.

But finally, finally after four weeks they had a clue about where Bobrov could be holding Tony, Gibbs would not rest until he had been found. Not to long from now he would be back a Gibbs' six.

Gibbs gave the signal to enter the building and followed after the remaining members of his team.

Bobrov had seen them enter from the surveillance camera's and got his people ready.

'Catch them, alive! You kill them and you'll pay the price.'

'Sir, the guy went nuts, not like he'll really see them.'

'He will, now do as I told you!'

Bobrov stayed behind while his men separated to find Gibbs and his team. Bobrov followed them via the camera's expecting to see Tony's family taken down, he had never expected to see those people take his men down. In a matter of minutes he had nobody of his men left only the hostage.

'Agent Gibbs, you are good, but are you good enough to really get your man back? To heal his broken body back to what it once was? Are you strong enough to see him suffer?', Bobrov said to no body.

He turned around and looked in the loop of a gun.

'Damn right I am.', Gibbs spoke, and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Here is the first chapter, we will mostly be following Gibbs and Tony but the rest of the team will be making a appearance. There will be memories of Tony's girls but there will also be Gibbs' memories, since the show doesn't show us a lot about Kelly and Shannon, I'll be making those up as I go. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to feed my plot bunny with a comment :3**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

* * *

Balboa and Ziva rushed into the room. They had heard the shot and came in with their guns held high.

'Call the paramedics and get Ducky here, he's got some guests.'

'Yes Gibbs,' said Ziva and dialed for a ambulance.

'Balboa with me,' Gibbs said with a nod the a unopened door. Gibbs knew that Tony would be behind that door, but in what kind of condition would he be? Bobrov had made it sound like Tony was broken beyond any repair. Gibbs didn't want to believe that but he feared those words.

'You go on in first Gibbs.'

Gibbs simply nods and opens the door. He squeezed his eyes shut at the brightness of the room, when his eyes adjusted he saw Tony laying on a bed tied up.

His eyes open wide and his mouth moving.

'Tony!?', Gibbs spoke relieved. Gibbs saw the blindfold over Tony's eyes and could see some fading bruises on his face. When he came closer to Tony he could hear words coming from Tony's mouth, he had found it strange that Tony didn't look up when Gibbs had spoken but looking closely at Tony he doubts that Tony heard much of anything.

'What's he saying Gibbs?'

Gibbs looked at Balboa with a pained expression.

'Tik tak, tik tak, tik tak...', says Gibbs. 'Get the paramedics In here Rick, now!'

Balboa nods and leaves the room.

'What have they done to you Tony?' Tony however didn't seem to hear, see or notice Gibbs.

His eyes remained wide open staring at the ceiling.

Tony didn't stop saying tik tak even once.

'What does that mean Tony?' Tony didn't answer

'Tik tak as in time Tony?' Again Tony didn't answer him.

Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's cheek, the skin felt cold and damp.

Gibbs checked out Tony's wounds and winced. The places where Tony had gotten hurt in the gun fight had turned bright red and had swollen, Gibbs would bet his boat on a bet that the wounds are hot to the touch from the infection.

'Agent Gibbs?', came the paramedic's voice.

'In here!'

The paramedics came in and started to work on Tony.

Gibbs started to freak out because Tony didn't stop his mantra even once, and in all this time, he hadn't even blinked once.

'So this is what Bobrov meant', he whispers.

'What did he say Gibbs?'

Gibbs sighed and looked at Ziva.

'That we would find a broken body in there probably beyond any repair...though this isn't exactly what I had expected to find.'

'What is he saying?'

'He's ticking like a clock, it's a form of torture.'

'Never seen it before...how is that torture.'

Gibbs saw the paramedics carry Tony out and sighed.

'Many forms of torture Ziva, they blindfolded him in a empty room with a clock ticking the time away next to him. I don't know for how long but I guess for as long as he's been missing, so for those weeks he was blind in a room listening to the ticking of the clock waiting for rescue or for Bobrov to come back, when they did come they would beat him judging from the fading bruises and leave him alone once again, it's not a common form of torture, but a rather effective one.'

Ziva swallowed at the explanation, she wasn't sure how Gibbs knew so much about it but it sounded reliable, reliable and horrible. She has only a digital clock at home, the ticking of a normal one drives he insane, she couldn't imagine to have nothing to listen to but the ticking of a clock for so many weeks.

'Let a other team process the scene, we're going to the hospital', Gibbs says and walks to the car.

* * *

Gibbs sat in a chair next to Tony. The doctors had admitted Tony and were pumping him full of antibiotics to fight off the infection raging through his body.

They had confirmed that Tony had been beaten and that they've been starving him. They had given him a sedative so Tony was sleeping now, for the time being.

Due to the sedative he had stopped his mantra but the question remained if he would start again once he awakened.

Ducky had told him to go home, catch some sleep. But Gibbs couldn't bring himself to leave his agent here all alone.

And if he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he didn't want to lose the younger man out of his sight for even a second. The last time that had happened Tony went missing.

But a quick nap wouldn't hurt anybody, he thought as his eyes fell closed.

 _ **Dream**_

Full of panic he returned at their home.

'Have you found her!?', he asked his wife.

'No, she's not at the playground and not at the lake!'

'Damn that girl, I only turned for five seconds and when I turned back she was gone!', he says defeated. They had been looking for their daughter for two hours now.

He had called the police but since she wasn't missing for twenty-four hours yet they did nothing.

'Don't blame yourself sweetheart, it happens to me all the time, lost her last week in the grocery store, we'll find her.'

'But where? We've searched everywhere...'

'Let's search the playground again, maybe we missed something.'

He nodded at his wife's words and went back to the playground searching for their missing daughter. That girl got in more trouble then he held for possible.

A sleepy figure crawled out of the play tunnel and yawned.

'Daddy? Mommy? I'm hungry...'

The relief that had flowed through him almost made his knees buckle.

'Have you been asleep here all this time honey?', he asked kneeling beside her.

'Yes, can we go home eat Daddy?'

'Yes Kelly...we can', he says hugging his daughter close'

'I told you we would find her', Shannon says smug. She had been worried to, but since she loses Kelly a whole lot more often then her husband she was able to remain more clear headed then Leroy.

'I'll bake pancakes', she says smiling.

'Hooray!', Kelly cheered.

Gibbs and Shannon looked smiling at each other, thankful that Kelly had been found.


End file.
